


Channel: 501-Torrent [chatfic]

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlogs, Fix-It of Sorts, Mando'a, Nicknames, No Beta We Die Like Clones, No Plot/Plotless, Sibling Rivalry, au - soft wars-ish, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: GAR-BOT created channel 501-Torrentit all goes downhill from there.Is it silly? Yes. Does it have much plot? No. Was this all done because I think Fives should have been called 6? Yes.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Channel: 501-Torrent [chatfic]

**Author's Note:**

> This chatfic mostly exists because of 1) [this post](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/post/622566106716160000/you-try-telling-me-that-their-comms-arent-just) on the troopers having sibling vibes and 2) the absolute stupidity of my own friendship group’s nicknames. 
> 
> ...I made up the designations for Coric (999 is important for 1st aid), Dogma, ‘Case, and Ringo - not that they’re used much.  
> If there’s a list of designations that’s commonly used by writers I’d love to know. In a way, it’s good that for most troopers we know their names rather than numbers, but I’d like to be consistent. Y’know, that thing that the canon designations aren’t. WHY DOES HEVY ONLY HAVE 3 NUMBERS???

* * *

GAR-BOT created channel 501-Torrent

GAR-BOT added participant CT-7567 to the channel

CT-7567 added participants CT-6999; CT-7966; ARC-5597; CT-6116; CT-4101 to the channel

CT-7567: I know we have the priority channel, but anything non-urgent that needs my attention can go here. Please nothing I’d hate to explain at a hearing.

ARC-5597: Cap, permission to change my name, sticking out like a sore thumb here. 

CT-7567: Granted, Jesse

ARC-5597 changed their display name to Jesse

Jesse changed CT-6116’s display name to High Kix

Jesse changed CT4101’s display name to ‘Case

CT-7567: Jesse…

CT-7567: I said you could change **your** name.

Jesse: Sorry cap

CT-7567: Proceed. 

Jesse changed CT-7567’s display name to The One In Charge

Jesse changed CT-6999’s display name to Coric

Jesse changed CT-7966’s display name to Ringo

Ringo: Why don’t I get a stupid nickname?

Jesse: bc i like you

‘Case: (╥_╥)

Coric has left the channel

High Kix: sorry rex i think the sergeant knows exactly how this chats gonna go…

The One in Charge added participant CT-6999 to the channel

CT-6999: FINE. but im muting this chat jsyk. 

* * *

High Kix: i swear to the gods, the stars, whatever weird deity things we picked up last…

High Kix: i see you typing there jesse. if you stop me, you will regret it. 

Ringo: Imma grab some bang-corn, brb

High Kix: IF ANY OF THE 501ST WANT A TAT JUST COME AND SEE ME. PLEASE DONT GO TO SOME SHADY PLACE IN THE LOWER LEVELS ON 000. PLEASE DONT TRY AND DO IT IN THE BARRACKS. OR THE FRESHERS GOD JUST PLEASE I SWEAR. MY SANITY IS ON SHAKY ENOUGH GROUND. IF I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ONE MORE INFECTED STICK AND POKE I THINK I MIGHT ACTUALLY SPACE SOMEONE. AND THAT SOMEONE WONT BE ME. I DO GOOD WORK. I WONT TALK YOU OUT OF IT. JUST DONT MAKE ME DRAIN ANY MORE INFECTED TATTOOS

High Kix: AND ILL MAKE SURE YOU DONT END UP WITH AN INFECTED EYELID

The One In Charge: @Jesse. What did you do. 

Jesse: I am hurt that you would think I had anything to do with this. 

Jesse: Jut because I got an infected eyelid. from a tattoo I got on corrie. On the lower levels.

Jesse: But that wasn’t noww

High Kix: OH NO CAPTAIN, THIS IS ALL ON haRDCASE. WHO I KNOW KNOWS BETTER BECAUSE HES LIKE THE MOST TATTED VOD I’VE WORKED ON YET

‘Case: I… i got you a pudding cup… _/＼○_

High Kix: apology accepted

* * *

The One In Charge: @all. Commander Cody and I are finishing up our inspections now, headed back to the Resolute. Brought you some new vode. Play nice. 

The One in Charge added participants CT-1409; CT-4040; CT-2010; CT-782; CT-5555 to the channel

The One in Charge: I recommend you change your names before Jesse does.

CT-4040 changed their display name to Cutup

CT-2010 changed their display name to Droidbait

CT-5555 changed their display name to Fives

CT-782 changed their display name to Hevy

CT-1409 changed their display name to Echo

Cutup: ^_^ ｼ

‘Case: ＼＼\ ٩(๑❛ワ❛๑)و //／／

‘Case: this one is mine. 

The One In Charge: Hardcase. Put the shiny down. 

‘Case: (●♡∀♡) .no.

High Kix: wait why are there shinys coming to torrent. we dont get shinys. 

High Kix changed Droidbait’s display name to DB

High Kix: and a vodika called droidbait is just asking for it. change it if you want.

Jesse: FRESH MEATTTTTT

Jesse changed Fives’ display name to 6 

6: wtf 

DB:wtf

Echo: wtf

Hevy: why did we not think of that. 

6 changed their display name to Fives

Jesse changed Fives’ display name to 6

Jesse changed user 6’s channel privileges [level 3-1]

6: I HAVEN’T MET YOU BUT I HAT YOU

Cutup: i haven’t met you but i love you

Hevy: marry me

Ringo: jesse’s bucket won’t fit if too many people are nice to him

*****

The One In Charge: @Jesse, when did you get admin rights? I thought I was host?

Jesse: （ (≪●≫) ）Д（ (≪●≫) ）

Ringo: @everyone. Kot for Jesse.

* * *

GAR-BOT removed Ringo from channel 501-Torrent

High Kix: wait what

Jesse: I’m gonne miss my Ringo :'(

Jesse:

‘Case: (ｷ▼▼)o┏┳……

‘Case: Wolffe doesn’t deserve him. Imma go steal his eye.

The One In Charge: Hardcase. 🅱️lease. I don’t know why I have to tell you this but. Do **not** steal Commander Wolffe’s eye. 

Jesse: JE STOLE OUR RINGO

The One In Charge: who am i kidding…

‘Case uploaded img.igotit

The One In Charge: I am clearly not in charge here. 

The One In Charge changed their display name to I Give Up

CC-2224: you said it, not me, vod’ik’aad

Jesse changed Rex’s display name to ikaad

Jesse changed user ikaad’s channel privileges [level 5-1]

ikaad: 

ikaad: run. 

* * *

  
  


High Kix: wait wait wait when did the big boss get here?

* * *

CC-2224: ori’vod is always watching.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I guess soft wars adjacent - because I can’t split up the dominoes.
> 
> I just feel like Kix and Coric writing with minimal punctuation is the closest we'll get to awful doctor handwriting; Hardcase is excitable enough to try to show his feels with little emoticons; and Jesse writes too fast to stop the typos.
> 
> Major props to [Forestgreengirl's Command Clones Commentary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197759/chapters/55531996) for reminding me how much I loved chatlogs.
> 
> The majority of the mando'a is hopefully common enough, vod'ik'aad is a merge of vod and ikaad (baby), because mando'a is an agglutinative language and I do what I want. 
> 
> "Kot" as a prayer for strength, to be said while tapping your bracer twice. From Project0506's fabulous soft wars.


End file.
